Genetic instability, which includes both numerical and structural chromosomal abnormalities, is a hallmark of cancer. The spindle assembly checkpoint (SAC) is a mechanism by which cells ensure proper chromosome segregation and thereby maintain the euploid status of cells. Breakdown of the SAC contributes to cellular aneuploidy, which can lead to tumorigenesis and cancer. Compositions that prevent aneuploidy-related cancers are needed.